And the beat goes on
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Cheating. Sex. Betrayal. Alcohol. There's not much more to say. What's done, is done, no matter who it hurt.
1. Leather and lace

**This is revamped, set in chapters now. Hope it makes it easier to read.**

This is a songfic to three different songs. Check out the warnings because there are a few.

**D/c:** Harry Potter people belong to JKR.  
**D/c 2:** _Dance Floor Anthem_ by Good Charlotte.  
**D/c 3:** _Dance, Dance_ by Fall Out Boy.  
**D/c 4:** _You and your hand_ by Pink.

**WARNINGS:** Casual sex, some language, cheating, drinking, sad, not a happy ending really. HG and DG. (I hate Harry and Ginny, but it was important for the story.)

That should cover it. Sorry if it doesn't. Please don't flame me. I hope you like it.

Enjoy.  
-

His tan hand closed over her pale arm and she met his eyes calmly. She shook her head to his questioning look. He knew that she hid skin tight clothes under her long jacket.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, although he knew exactly what she'd say.

"Dancing." She answered, blinking her bright eyes at him innocently. A few strands of bright red hair fell in her eyes and he brushed it away with a silent, pleading look. "You don't have to worry, I promise." She kissed him gently and pulled from his grip. His bright green eyes followed her out the door.

Harry stared at the roses on the table beside the windowed door and watched as they wilted before his eyes. He'd given her the world and she wanted more. What else could he do but let her leave when she wanted? Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he adjusted his glasses and retreated into the house.

Ginny watched through the windows, unbeknownst to him, and sadly bowed her head in shame as the promise flowers wilted quickly. Sure she loved him, but it was too much to be committed. She wanted to play, to mess around and have fun. She didn't want to be claimed as one person's possession, she wanted freedom. So she left him to go dance and grind and have her way with whatever may come to her.

_She's going out to forget they were together,_  
_All that time he was taking her for granted._  
_She wants to see if there's more_  
_Then he gave she's looking for..._

She walked through the darkening streets heading toward her favourite dance place. She got an offer for a ride but declined (not so politely) and went on her way. Her thoughts were running in circles. How often did Harry come after her when she left? Never. He always trusted her, even when he knew he shouldn't, and for some reason it infuriated her.

Walking into the door of the club, she breathed in the musty, sweat smelling air and sighed contentedly. Was it bad that she felt at home here? She felt the beat through her feet and grinned a bit.

_He calls her up,_  
_He's trippin' on the phone now,_  
_He doesn't want her out there and alone now,_  
_He knows she's moving it,_  
_Knows she's using it,_  
_Now he's loosing it_  
_She don't care._

Her mood was quickly doused however, when she heard the tiny ring from her side. She had gotten one of those muggle phone things a while back. They were kind of useful, she could talk to people without sticking her head in a fireplace. The only problem was that you could never hear the person properly. So naturally, she'd enchanted the thing to allow her to hear no matter what. The device in the pocket of her jacket sang it's little tune and she pulled it out. Harry's name danced over the screen and she opened it.

"What?" She demanded, a bit too harshly.

"Please come back Ginny, I'll make you a nice dinner, I'll get you anything you want, just please come home. I don't want you with all those other people that want nothing more than to get in your pants." She thought he sounded pathetic and it angered her. She was a big girl, she could do whatever she wanted. Sure she wanted him to follow her and care a little bit, but she didn't want to feel like just an object.

"I want to dance, baby. Just let me have a few hours, okay?" She asked in a sweet voice, while batting her eyelashes at a tall brunette by the bar. Harry sighed dejectedly and hung up. Ginny stored away her phone and hung her coat on the back of a chair at one of the tables.

"Care for a drink?" The brunette asked, offering her something that she wasn't quite sure of. It had a strange colour, so she shook her head.

"Dance." She replied and disappeared into the crowd.

_Everybody,_  
_Put up your hands, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Feel the beat now,_  
_If you've got nothing left, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Back it up now,_  
_You've got a reason to live, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Feelin' good now,_  
_Don't be afraid to get down, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"_

Pale skin glimmered with sweat drops. Freckles kissed the tight flesh, disappearing under her clothes teasingly. She knew what the boys wanted, and she knew how to tease them. She may have been the youngest in her family, but she was not a little girl anymore. No, Ginny Weasley was a woman, just on the edge of legal and flaunting every second of it.

She rocked her hips to the steady beat in the packed night club. Unable to tell who was touching her or on who's chest her hands were roaming, she danced on, lost in the music and feelings of ecstasy. Her bright red hair was pulled back in a loose bun, the tips sticking to the back of her sweaty neck. She wore a deep red leather tube top that threatened to fall at any moment, but clung tightly to her, acting as a second skin. A black, shining skirt rode up close to the lace panties that just showed when she bent over a bit too far.

Smoke and alcohol haze filled the room and Ginny's head was spinning from both dehydration and drinks. She danced her way to the bar and back onto the floor time and time again.

Ginny felt strong arms wrap tightly around her waist and spin her around to face the owner. Pressing herself up against his hard body, she couldn't very well focus on the face, and it didn't help that his left hand was inching under her skirt as he pulled her as close as he possibly could, claiming her from the entire crowd as his own. His pants were just as tight as her top and the black leather matched the material of her skirt. Merlin only knew how he could move or breath in clothes like that. He wore a normal cotton shirt, although small enough to cling to his sweating skin.

_He was always givin' her attention,_  
_Working hard to find the things she mentioned._  
_He was dedicated._  
_By most sucka's hated._  
_That girl was fine,_  
_But she didn't appreciate him._

_She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone now,_  
_He had to get up and he ain't comin home now._  
_She's tryin' to forget him,_  
_And the salary come with him,_  
_When he first met her,_  
_When they first got together..._

Ginny knew what this guy wanted. She didn't know him, she didn't know really what was going on around her at the moment, but her mind found it's way to Harry. Did she really like him, or was it just the things he bought her, the time he gave her and the money that was there? Ginny wasn't thinking very straightly, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight and someone would be upset.

Did she want to tell Harry it was over? Did she really want to end this? Maybe the alcohol was talking, but there seemed to be a connection to the young man breathing her air at the moment. She knew that Harry could sense her thoughts at this moment. Call it an attraction, but she knew that he'd be crying. Her thoughts sank away and she somehow knew that tonight was going to change her.

_Everybody,_  
_Put up your hands, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Feel the beat now,_  
_If you've got nothing left, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Back it up now,_  
_You've got a reason to live, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Feelin' good now,_  
_Don't be afraid to get down, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"_

_To the beat,_  
_To the beat,_  
_To the beat..._

_You got nothing to lose,_  
_Don't be afraid to get down._

Thick fingers toyed with the lacy line of cloth along her arse, begging to go under. Ginny pulled away gently and smirked, leaving after one lingering beat and disappearing into the crowd. The boy ran a hand through his tousled, sticky hair and watched for the gorgeous woman, without success. Looking down, he noticed a paper shoved into his hand. Pushing out of the crowd on the thumping dance floor he leaned on the bar, skimming the note written in loopy red writing.

_Find me._

He stared up at the high ceiling to the flashing strobe lights and fog machines for a moment before deciding that he needed to find that girl, needed to touch her again, to see her, to at least get her name! Something about her sparked his memory, but since the fall of Voldemort, there was chaos in the wizarding world. The final battle had wound up with more missing persons and dead than any other battle in wizarding history. Since then, nothing had really been the same and most people lost their connections with one another. Draco had begun to visit the muggle world recently, trying to take his mind off his father's death and his mother's abandonment. He'd figured out that there were quite a few desperate muggle girls at dance clubs. Now that his father was gone, he had no objection to the muggle world, in fact, it interested him a bit.

_We break up it's something that we do now,_  
_Everyone has got to do it sometime._  
_It's okay,_  
_Let it go,_  
_Get out there and find someone._

_It's too much to be trippin' on the phone here._  
_Get off the wire,_  
_You know everything is good here._  
_Stop what you're doin',_  
_You don't wanna ruin,_  
_The chance that you got to_  
_Find a new one._

She did it, she gave him the note. He was going to come find her now and she knew she'd be too out of it to think logically. She snagged her phone from her jacket and slinked outside. Before she registered what was happening, his voice was on the other end of the phone, in tears.

"What did I do? What more do you want? There's nothing that you don't have that I can't get you." He said sadly. She sighed.

"What I want, money can't buy. I love you." She sniffled a bit and hung up the phone. She came back in the door, put away the phone and searched for the blonde again. He was looking for her and there was no use crying over Harry. It was time to move on to something more. She wanted adventure and what better way to get it?

Right now, Draco was bound and determined to find the red headed goddess. Scanning the crowd he searched for the red and black, feeling very lightheaded. No wonder really, he'd been here for hours and had sweated out what felt like all the water in his body. The leather pants really didn't help either.

A flash of red and Draco was in pursuit of the her. He wove through the crowd and barely caught her arm before she ducked behind someone else. She didn't object as he drew her closer. He pulled her as close as he could, holding her hand tightly, not wanting her to escape again.

He watched her as she tried to focus on him and realized that she was drunk. She wore bright red lipstick and dark eyeliner that made her look absolutely stunning. He held her hips and noticed for the first time that she had fishnets making crisscrossing black lines across her pale legs, all the way down to her black heeled shoes that had straps looping around her foot and ankle. He was never going to forget the look of her, no matter how long he lived, that was for sure. With those shoes on, she was about level height with him, only looking up into his eyes slightly. He bent his head a bit and bit her neck, making her arch into him, exactly what he wanted. If she would have pulled back, he'd know she didn't want to be with him, but she was teasing and he loved it.

Draco held up her note and raised an eyebrow. She grinned a bit and tilted her head questioningly. She wanted to know what he wanted from her. Draco knew exactly what he wanted, but for some reason, something about this girl kept him from dragging her to a hotel room and shagging her senseless. He was somehow able to hold back, maybe because she looked as though she might be underage. Her fingers toyed with the bottom hem of his shirt and he could barely resist her. He pressed his chest to her, rocking against her as she swung to the pounding music.

Thick eyelashes blinked up at him and she glanced to the doorway. He pulled her with him, through the people to the exit. They were lucky that no one stopped them. Once they hit the crisp air outside and the door shut behind them, she held her head for a moment.

"How old are you?" That probably shouldn't have been his first question, but Draco didn't want trouble.

"Old enough." She answered defiantly. She twirled her thumbs around his and stared into his eyes. Draco couldn't resist anymore, those eyes were just too devious, those lips too tempting. He pressed his lips against hers gently, waiting for a response. She held for a moment before pulling away, just as his tongue poked at her mouth, begging for entrance.

_Everybody,_  
_Put up your hands, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Feel the beat now,_  
_If you've got nothing left, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Back it up now,_  
_You've got a reason to live, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_  
_Feelin' good now,_  
_Don't be afraid to get down, say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"_

"Let's dance." She said, tugging toward the doors again, but he held her tighter.

"Yes let's." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked. She searched his eyes for a moment before pulling away from him and shaking her head.

Ginny ducked back in the door and reappeared with her jacket a moment later. She looked for the blonde boy, but he was gone. Sighing, she opened her phone and dialed Harry again.

"Hey baby. Can you come get me?"

"What for?" Came the spiteful voice from the other end. Ginny's eyes went wide. Being a creature of habit, she'd dialed for him and forgotten about earlier. She wasn't his anymore.

_No,_  
_No..._

_Now you know what to do,_  
_So come on_  
_Feelin' good..._

"Oh... I'm sorry." She hung up without another word. Harry felt like a jerk, but refused to come get her if she was with someone else. Sure he cared and didn't want her to get hurt, but he was bitter and feeling used right now and didn't want to hear her crap.

Ginny bit her lip and went back inside, ready to drink more and forget the entire night.


	2. Only the first mistake

**Chapter Two. Song Two.  
-**

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse._  
_Barely stuttered out_  
_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue._  
_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic._  
_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_  
_Verse "No one should ever feel like..."_

She sat down at the bar and ordered another drink. The bar tender was starting to get weary of her, but her pocketbook was full of Harry's money and the tender was willing to accept it. Ginny downed about half of her drink before wishing she hadn't.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Came a voice from beside her. Her world was spinning a bit, but she turned to face him anyway. The same blonde was sitting there, looking concerned.

"Tonight is going down the drain." She mumbled. He helped her stand and she tried to focus on his eyes.

"So let's fix that, shall we?" He asked, pulling his wand out and attempting to conceal it from the people around them. No one paid attention though, either way.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down,_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds._  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them,_  
_So you need them just to get by._

"I left a good thing, he gave me everything." She sniffled.

"Then why did you leave him?" Draco asked, hesitating to rid of her drunken stupor.

"I want more." She answered immediately.

"More than everything?" He asked, somewhat confused. She said nothing but stared into the lights, making Draco worry that she might have a stroke. He led her to the dance floor once again, deciding to wait on recovering her.

_Dance, Dance._  
_We're falling apart to half time._  
_Dance, Dance._  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead._  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love,_  
_If they knew how misery loved me._

She watched him for a moment before falling back into her sweet rhythms that calmed her. She danced her worries and fears away, not caring about anything but the way that her body moved with Draco's. He was becoming one with her movements when she pulled back a bit.

_You always fold just before you're found out._  
_Drink up its last call,_  
_Last resort._  
_But only the first mistake and I..._

"Want to go?" He asked, not intending on taking her home. She knew exactly what he meant and her heartbeat was hammering with his. She wanted more than the touches of the dance floor. She wanted more than teasing. She wanted danger. She wanted adventure and she wanted it now. She wanted him in all his forward, sexual glory, and she wouldn't refuse again, because there might not be another chance.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down,_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds._  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them,_  
_So you need them just to get by._

"Yes." Was all she said in her daze and he led her through the room, grabbing her jacket on the way out of the club.

Ginny stood on shaky legs, letting the suddenly cool, crisp air wash over her. She let Draco take her by the arm and lead her down the street even though she could barely walk straight. Deciding to break the silence, he tried to get some answers out of her.

"So what's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you so down? How come you left him?" Ginny stared into the sky for a moment, before nearly tripping on the flat ground.

"There's something about you." Was all she said before her eyes crossed and uncrossed. Draco was having second thoughts about taking advantage of her while she was drunk, still not fully aware of who the glamourous redhead was.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love._

He stopped right there on the street and apparated to his house. His thoughts had gone elsewhere and sobering the girl had slipped his mind. The second their feet landed on the ground, he kissed her, claiming her. Ginny did not protest, instead pressed herself closer to him, twirling tongues and letting hands roam.

Draco knew what he wanted and knew that Ginny probably would not make it up the stairs right now. So he settled for leading the girl to the couch across the room. He pushed her backwards gently, but she fell, none-too-gracefully. Ginny was unfazed and pulled Draco on top of her, ready for her adventure.

_Dance, Dance._  
_We're falling apart to half time._  
_Dance, Dance._  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead._  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love,_  
_If they knew how misery loved me._

Black met red on the floor as zippers unzipped and clothes came off. The skin under her tight clothes seemed forbidden and Draco was intent on kissing and claiming every inch of the pale flesh. He was fascinated by the freckles that never ended and the porcelain skin that met with his own, curves molding into his frame. Her mouth latched onto his neck, nibbling and sucking at the soft spots, knowing where to go to make him squirm.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress._  
_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me._

"You sure 'bout this?" Draco murmured, attempting to get his words out while she bit his ear and made him shiver. Ginny made a little groaning noise of approval. Draco was about to point out that they didn't even know each other's names, but his train of thought quickly left the station.

Draco held himself over Ginny, pinning her hands to the armrest on the couch with one hand. He let his other hand trail lower, tracing her breasts and working his way downward. Ginny squirmed when his fingertips brushed over her ribs, tickling her unintentionally. Her thoughts were lost and she was focused on the hand teasing it's way down.

_Dance, Dance._  
_We're falling apart to half time._  
_Dance, Dance._  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead..._

"Please..." She gasped. His fingers had stopped moving less than an inch away and she wanted contact. She bucked her hips a bit and Draco smirked. He traced all around the lips without going in and it was driving her crazy. Ginny's legs kept moving and she was getting wet, exactly what Draco wanted.

A half a beat later, Draco granted her a bit of release and entered her with one finger, pressing deep and pumping slowly. Ginny's head pressed back into the couch and sweat covered her entire body. Draco knew exactly what he was doing and slipped another finger in, all the while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Ginny was arching into Draco and her eyes rolled back in her head. He suddenly stopped and left her, causing her to shudder and whine. He chuckled and positioned himself over her, staring into her eyes, pleading for consent.

_Dance, this is the way they'd love, (way they'd love)_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love. (way they'd love)_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love,_  
_If they knew how misery loved me._

Draco entered Ginny with one strong motion and she let out a breathy moan. His thoughts disappeared and the only focus either of them had was the connection between them. Draco rocked into her over and over, speeding up when her hands twitched under his hold and her body arched once more. Ginny was groaning in pleasure and her eyes had vanished into the back of her skull.

Feeling the pressure building, Draco pulled out of her as Ginny cried out in ecstasy and let his seed spill over the fabric on the couch with a groan. He nearly collapsed on the girl under him but had enough energy to roll and lay beside her, breathing hard. He released her hands and watched as her eyes attempted to focus and her limbs moved slowly. She curled into his warmth and her breath deepened and slowed as she drifted into sleep in Draco's strong arms.

_Dance, Dance._  
_Dance, Dance._

When Ginny awoke in the morning, she found herself naked on a couch in an elegant looking room. Her clothes were in a neat pile on the floor beside her and there was no one around. Her eyes burned as she realized what had happened last night. She had no idea where she was, or even how she'd gotten here. The light was making her head throb and lightning wracked her stomach.

Sighing and trying not to cry, Ginny slipped her fishnets in the pockets of her jacket and began to redress herself, wavering a bit while standing. She cursed the tube top that was giving her hell and pulled out her wand. Casting a charm she exhaled in relief as her hangover melted away. She finished dressing and apparated away from this place, praying to Merlin that she wasn't pregnant or that she hadn't gotten any diseases.

_Dance, Dance._  
_Dance, Dance._

As she walked down one of the sidewalks near the dance club, she vaguely wondered if Harry was still home. She wondered if he'd take her back if she begged and pleaded. If it were her she wouldn't take her back, but maybe, just maybe, he would. She was hating herself and looked into the sky. The sun was setting already. How long had she been asleep? How long had she fucked around last night? Apparently, her adventure had lasted quite a while. She clenched her fists and tightened her coat around her, suddenly feeling very exposed. Being the creature of habit that she was, Ginny found her way back into the dance club that caused all of her problems.


	3. Your own little world

**Final chapter. Song three. Still don't own the songs.  
-**

_Check it out,_  
_Going out,_  
_On the late night._  
_Looking tight,_  
_Feeling nice,_  
_It's a cock fight._  
_I can tell,_  
_I just know,_  
_That it's going down,_  
_Tonight._  
_At the door we don't wait cause we know them,_  
_At the bar, six shots just beginning._  
_That's when dick head put his hands on me._  
_But you see,_

"Gimmie a drink bartender." She demanded, throwing more of Harry's money on the table. If she was going to feel terrible, she may as well enjoy it.

A few drinks later, Ginny was starting to feel the alcohol. Her focus was shifting again and she watched people dancing to the endless music and killer lights. A silhouette blocked her view for a moment and she had to blink for a second before she could see him. The blonde was back. He smirked a bit.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked defensively. He took a seat by her and touched her knee.

"Back for more?" He asked in return. He waved to the bar tender and ordered Ginny another drink. She only glared at him and shook her head.

_I'm not here for your entertainment,_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight._  
_Just stop and take a second,_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life._  
_Cause you know it's over,_  
_Before it began._  
_Keep your drink just give me the money,_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight._

"No thanks." She said, pushing the drink away and standing up to leave him. She swerved into the crowd and he let her go, because he knew that she'd come back, unable to resist the call of the drinks.

Ginny let herself go and danced like she'd never danced before She let her body go wild and do what it would on the floor. She was her own star tonight and nobody's plaything. She wanted her release and her home sweet home would give it to her like it always had before.

Time flew by and hands meshed again. Unaware of who was touching and who was dancing, not seeing the faces, Ginny danced on. She sweated off all impure feelings that she had from the night before and as long as she didn't have to see the blonde again, she was perfectly okay.

Her thirst got the better of her and she found her way to the bar once more. Ordering more drinks and downing them fast, Ginny reveled in her daze for a moment as the alcohol settled. She smirked into the lights and felt as though she were in her own little world and she loved it.

_Midnight,_  
_I'm drunk,_  
_I don't give a fuck._  
_Wanna dance_  
_By myself,_  
_Guess you're outta luck._  
_Don't touch,_  
_Back up,_  
_I'm not the one._  
_Buh bye._  
_Listen up it's just not happening._  
_You can say what you want to your boyfriends._  
_Just let me have my fun tonight._  
_Aiight?_

"I said you'd be back." Draco said, appearing by her side. She groaned. How was he everywhere? Like a bad parasite, she couldn't get rid of him.

"What do you want?" She demanded. She looked around to see if anyone even noticed that he was bugging her. Of course, the downside of being in your own little world was that no one else was allowed in, which meant that of course no one noticed.

"To give you what you want of course." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, something he seemed to be good at.

_I'm not here for your entertainment,_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight._  
_Just stop and take a second,_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life._  
_Cause you know it's over,_  
_Before it began._  
_Keep your drink just give me the money,_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight._

"Just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Ginny said, turning away from him and sighing. He turned her back, hand on her shoulder.

"That's not what you said last night." His eyes bored into hers and she shivered. All she wanted to do was forget that anything had ever happened, and he was not letting her do that.

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks,_  
_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck._  
_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see,_  
_So quit spilling your drinks on me! Yeah..._

Ginny tried to look away again but this guy was not letting her in the least. The grip on her shoulder tightened and she knew exactly why he was here. He wanted someone to fuck with and he had targeted her. She knew his kind, she knew that he probably would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. She suddenly knew who this guy was and her eyes flooded with tears.

"Draco Malfoy." Her voice cracked a bit as she registered just what she had done and with whom. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and frowned a bit.

"The one and only." He defended. "I still don't have your name though..." Ginny yanked herself away from him in tears, but he grabbed her arm tightly. He pulled her close to him, so he could speak in her ear. Ginny couldn't believe that no one in the entire place noticed, it was as if they truly were alone.

"I want your name, Freckles." He snarled in her ear, making her whole body go cold. She wrapped her jacket tighter and sniffled back her crying.

_You know who you are._  
_High fivin', talking shit, but you're going home alone, arentcha?_

"Her name is Ginny Weasley and you'd better let her go Ferret." Draco's silver eyes went wide and he pulled back, only to look into Harry Potter's face. He was shocked, everyone thought that Harry had disappeared after the battle, and figuring him dead, the wizarding world had moved on. But here he was, the hero himself, defending the girl Draco had vowed never to touch (But had indeed...).

"Potter! You're alive!" Draco exclaimed dumbly. He let Ginny go and she bowed her head in shame, caught between a fling and an ex.

"Thank you for that." Harry replied sarcastically. He let the shock sink in to the blonde for a moment before an awkward look set over him. He'd just screwed a Weasley, but he would never deny that he liked it.

"Weasley..." His voice trailed off and he glared at Harry. "That means that you're the guy that didn't give her what she wanted." Ginny flinched. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Harry held a mask of indifference, but Ginny could tell that the comment had stung him.

"Leave, now Malfoy. I don't want to see you anywhere near her, ever again. She obviously doesn't want to see you and you know that she's nothing to you anyway." Draco said nothing, refusing to admit to his rival that he was right. The girl really was nothing but a nice body and a good fuck. He'd seen her reaction of a sob to this comment, and felt no guilt whatsoever. Without another word he left, not looking back.

_Cause, I'm not here for your entertainment,_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight._  
_Just stop and take a second,_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life._  
_Cause you know it's over,_  
_Before it began._  
_Keep your drink just give me the money,_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight._  
_(It's just you and your hand...)_

"Let's get out of here." Harry said, not looking at her and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He didn't understand how she could be wrapped so tightly in that coat while he was sweating his brains out.

She followed as he wove through the people and he noticed her wavering. She must have had more to drink tonight because she looked dreadful. He completely ignored anything that might have happened the night before, as he led her into the crisp, fresh air outside.

"Thank you for saving me." She muttered, her words slurring a bit. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm a hero, it's what I do." He stated blankly. She knew that he wanted her back, but she'd cut him so deeply that she was surprised he was here at all. Silence oppressed them, making the world feel tighter until Ginny finally spoke.

"Will you take me back?" Ginny's heartbeat quickened in panic as he was silent. He shook his head, looking to the ground.

"You want me to pretend that none of this happened?" He laughed bitterly.

"It was just one night." She tried softly.

"Just one night! Try just one fuck, just one time cheating. Once a cheater, always a cheater! How many times have you done this? How many times will it happen again? I can't trust you!" He yelled at her and she stood there taking it all. She'd stopped crying and simply stood there, accepting the fury. She could feel the anger, hurt, and betrayal coming off of him in waves and knew better than to protest something that was completely true. There was no promises that anything would ever be ok again.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say. Harry smirked to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. Ginny fiddled with her hands, waiting for him to take her back. Maybe it was wrong and she was taking advantage of his feelings. She knew that he would always take her back because he cared for her so much, but the silence was eating away at her sanity, or what little remained in her drunken state.

"So am I." And with that, he leaned in, kissed her on the cheek and turned away from her. Her jaw dropped and her heart sank as he walked further and further from her, at such a leisurely pace that it killed her. She watched him shrink away as he walked down the sidewalk and her heart dropped into her stomach like a million little pieces of iron.

Ginny let out a heart wrenching sob and her whole body ached. She was cold and tired and all she wanted was someone to care about her, to care enough that they'd hold her as she cried. She drew her wand in shame, and hoping not to splice herself, apparated to the only place she knew she'd be welcomed, The Burrow, and vowed that she'd never cheat again, but knew deep in the back of her mind that she might not be able to keep such a committing promise.

_I'm not here for your entertainment,_  
_No, no, no._  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight._  
_Just stop and take a second,_  
_Just take a second..._  
_I was fine before you walked into my life._  
_Cause you know it's over,_  
_Before it began._  
_Keep your drink just give me the money,_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight!_

-  
Didja like it? I made it into chapters, as you can tell. Hope it reads better.

Reviews are nice, just saying.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
